Horrible Human, Alien Scum
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: A retelling of the beginning, a look at the middle, and what is at the end.


Okay, I don't even remember how I came up with this piece. Doesn't matter, though, now does it? Nope, not at all.

**Pairings:** None, really. It's friendship only.  
**Warnings:** Um, I can't say because it will give everything away.  
**Summary:** A retelling of the beginning, a look at the middle, and what is at the end.  
**Disclaimer:** I wish.

Horrible Human, Alien Scum

One fateful night there was a transmission  
Picked up by a young human  
He learned that soon an alien  
Would come to Earth  
To be the planet's downfall  
The boy ran inside  
Or rather, jumped through the window,  
And tried to warn the folks inside  
Sister threatened him  
Father wrote him off as insane  
So he sat down, as where their wishes,  
And ate his lousy dinner

_xxx_

Six months later,  
After being forced to listen to a robot sing,  
The alien landed on Earth  
He set up his base  
And got some less-than-crafty disguises  
For him and his robot minion

_xxx_

The next morning at Skool, as it was called,  
There was a new student sent to Ms. Bitters' classroom  
He introduced himself  
And tried to play off as a human  
He fooled all, sans one little boy  
Who knew right off what he was  
He got up in front of the class (the teacher paid no heed)  
And tried to explain to the simple minds there  
That the green kid was an alien in (poor) disguise  
He failed, it's sad but true  
No one could-would believe him  
Yet only for a minute or two did it damper his spirits  
For the bell rang just then  
Signaling the end of Skool

_xxx_

Outside the halls, in front of the doors  
The alien stood triumphant  
But not for very long  
For the boy, the same one who heard the transmission  
And tried to prove the alien's existence,  
Was before him  
Bearing special handcuffs;  
They would render any alien life force useless,  
Dropping the being into sleep

_xxx_

So a chase begun  
Between the enemies  
All around the nearby city  
They ran across cars,  
They ran into buildings,  
They ran through oranges  
And large crowds of people  
They ran until, finally,  
The alien got away  
And called for his minion  
To fly him away  
And so the robot came  
And took his master to the base  
The human, however, was able to follow them  
And though it did little good that day  
The location of the alien's base  
Was knowledge he wouldn't soon forget

_xxx_

Day after endless day  
The two enemies would do battle  
And out of the fray  
Only those two could (would) see  
The amazing abilities of the other

_xxx_

Soon the games they played together  
(Saving the world, enslaving the world)  
Came to an abrupt halt  
For one learned an obvious secret  
Of a great betrayal  
His leaders had lied about hi mission  
All he was told was false  
Not only was he banished and mocked behind his back,  
But he wasn't a real Invader after all

_xxx_

So the two, human and alien,  
Formed an alliance and amity  
Instead of playing against each other  
The game turned into a partnership  
Soon, instead of obscurity,  
They traveled the stars in the alien's ship  
With the inane robot minion, of course

_xxx_

All around the cosmos they sailed  
Just breathing in the sites  
There was happiness within the two  
That never had before been homed there  
Finally their souls were at peace

_xxx_

But, alas, it was not to be  
The small ship got hailed  
By Irkens (the race of the alien)  
There was no valiant end  
They barely put up a fight  
There was nowhere to run to  
Their was nothing the two could do  
As they were hit with enemy fire

_xxx_

Neither survived  
They died close together  
The ship blew up  
And the Irkens went on their way  
So they died without names  
The alien who worshipped his leaders and tried his hardest to please them  
The human who believed and saw the truth, and who was written off as crazy for it  
And of course the little robot who was only (cheaply, poorly) made to tease and fool the alien


End file.
